


Tadaima (One Shot)

by Ann_lurvelygurl



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-09
Updated: 2020-08-09
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:13:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25803421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ann_lurvelygurl/pseuds/Ann_lurvelygurl
Summary: Pairing: Yuto/Keito, Hey Say JUMPGenre: FriendshipRating: GDisclaimer: I only own the plotSummary: Tadaima -Keito.
Relationships: Hey! Say! JUMP Ensemble/Hey! Say! JUMP Ensemble, Nakajima Yuto/Okamoto Keito
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	Tadaima (One Shot)

**Author's Note:**

> ~This fanfic is writen based on a dream I had last night. It feels so real. The reunion was so beautiful that I decided to write it down.   
> ~I really hope that Keito will participate in JUMP’s next release.  
> ~Comments are welcomed =)  
> ~Last but not least- HAPPY BIRTHDAY YUTO ^_^

  
10th August 2020. The alarm clock rings exactly at 6am. Yuto wakes up to the first alarm and disabled the rest. He looks out his windowpane, staring at the dark morning view from his bed.  
  
It is supposed to be one of the happiest days in his life- IF the travel bans never took place.  
  
Yuto sighs. He takes a glance at the multiple notifications on his phone screen, swiping left one after another. They are the same birthday wish that he gets every year. Don’t get him wrong. Yuto is happy receiving those wishes, but at this point of time only one thing can cheer him up.  
  
Keito’s presence.  
  
Ever since the pandemic happened, JUMP scheduled has become haywire. What they thought was only temporary has now become uncertainty. What hurt him the most is the delay of Keito’s return. Their song ‘Stupid’ was meant to be Keito’s solo in their last single. But Keito could not travel for recording, and his graduation was delayed. Via videoconference, Keito himself suggested the group to sing the song on his behalf.  
  
Yabu opposed the idea. Inoo too, did not mind the late release of his drama theme song. But their agency insisted to release it on time- promising another opportunity for Keito.  
  
With heavy hearts, JUMP members agreed. Keito being the kind guy they know, stayed up late so he could teach them the proper pronunciation and the meaning of the song. The more practice they had online, the more they missed their brother Keito. Even after the recording ended, they still get online just to hear Keito strumming his guitar. This soothing feeling can only be felt when the nine of them are together.  
  
It is now August. They are supposed to release their album in September, but there is no news about Keito returning yet.  
  
For Yuto it is more personal. Keito is his best friend. On New Year’s Eve he promised Keito that he will attend Keito’s graduation, and Keito was excitedly talking about celebrating Yuto’s birthday together this year. With the restrictions put due to the new virus spread, all their plans were shattered. Video call is nice, but it could never replace the warmth Keito gives being next to him.  
  
Yuto misses his best friend so much.  
  
_Ahh… why am I crying again?_  
  
Yuto’s phone rings.  
  
“Good morning Nakajima- _san_ ,” his manager’s voice is heard from the other side. “I’m calling to make sure you are awake.”  
  
“Yes, I just woke up,” Yuto replies.  
  
“I’ll pick you up in one hour. We need to travel far today so don’t forget to bring extra clothes.”  
  
“Okay.”  
  
“By the way, Happy Birthday Nakajima- _san_!”  
  
Yuto ends the call. He walks to his study table and look at his PC that he purposely left turned on all night, hoping to see some message from Keito. But all he gets is disappointment. No new mail from the boy.  
  
_Is he still mad at me?_  
  
\---------------------  
  
“Good morning!” Daiki cheerfully greets as he enters the lobby. “Did everyone get good sleep yesterday?”  
  
“Would have been better if Yuri did not mess with my AC,” Yabu complains.  
  
“Your apartment is too hot Kota,” Chinen replies.  
  
“I like it that way. It’s my ideal temperature!”  
  
“Wait, why are you in Kota’s apartment?” Hikaru frowns.  
  
Inoo laughs. “ _Are are?_ Someone is jealous…”  
  
“Shut up Kei!”  
  
“Yes Chii, why are you in Yabu- _chan_ ’s apartment?” it is now Yamada’s turn to ask.  
  
Takaki takes his belongings and moves. “I don’t want to be in the middle of this,” he sits at the empty seat next o Yuto. “Ah Yuto, Happy Birthday!”  
  
Yuto just reply with a nod.  
  
“What’s wrong? You look… erm… gloomy I guess?”  
  
“He still hasn’t reply to me.”  
  
“Owh,” Takaki leans closer to the boy. “Really?”  
  
“He must be really pissed with me,” Yuto sighs.  
  
Takaki did not respond. He recalls the ‘drama’ that happened during the group’s video call a month ago, where they discussed about the content of JUMP’s new album. The discussion later was heated by the question- **_will Keito be in the album?_**  
  
There was a long silent from 9 of them. No one dare to say anything. Yabu then rationalized the pandemic situation once again, and request for all members to be ready to adapt to any changes to their plan. Yuto, perhaps worn out from his busy schedule, retaliate boldly- saying they should not release anything until Keito is back.  
  
The first person to disagree to Yuto was Keito.  
  
  
_“I may be stuck here for the next few months, or even a year. Don’t stop the group’s activity because of me,” says Keito._  
  
_“A YEAR? **Do you even have the intention to return at all**???”_  
  
_“Yuti, he said MAYBE,” Yamada tries to reduce the tension. “Don’t get too worked up.”_  
  
_“NO! I want us to be nine again in our next release. Whatever happens Keito must be here by September!”_  
  
_“But it’s not up to us,” Yabu stresses. “It’s the pandemic-”_  
  
_“The hell with it!”_  
  
_“YUTO!!”_  
  
_The rest of the members just quietly listen to the argument. At time like this it is best to let Yabu do the talk. He is after all their eldest member, their informal leader_  
  
_“I can’t stand it anymore! Reading all the tabloid’s speculation about Keito… we need to prove them wrong!” Yuto suddenly weeps._  
  
_“There’s nothing to prove. We all know whatever they wrote is not true,” Yabu emphasizes._  
  
_“Yabu-chan, can I say something?” Keito asks for permission._  
  
_Yabu nods._  
  
_“I think you misunderstood me Yuto,” Keito begins. “I miss JUMP. A LOT. I feel empty every time I watched the DVDs you sent me. Watching your concerts, even JUMP recent online performance, God knows how much I miss all that Yuto…”_  
  
_“I’m alone here guys… stuck in this place. The only drive I have to keep me going, is knowing that JUMP is waiting for me. So please, even in my absence, continue the group work as it should be. That’s all I ask from you… Please protect this ‘ **home** ’ for me to return to.”_  
  
  
Keito’s long speech made everyone teary, including Takaki. He signed off the video chat not long after. That was their last group session with Keito. He has been really quiet since. None of the members are in contact with him. Yuto think it was his fault for questioning Keito’s intention to return. He apologized several times in JUMP’s group chat but did not get any reply from the boy.  
  
“Don’t think about it too much. Keito must be busy with his schoolwork there. He takes a lot of online classes, right?”  
  
“Maybe.”  
  
“Come on! It’s your birthday today and we are going camping! It’s gonna be fun!” Takaki tries to cheer the boy up. “ _Genki genki!_ ”  
  
Yuto smiles. Indeed, this is the first time JUMP goes for outdoor shooting as a group since the pandemic started. He should cherish this rare opportunity and try to enjoy the company of his group members.  
  
_I’ll take a lot of photos and send them to Keito. Hopefully he will forgive me._  
  
\---------------------  
  
The outdoor shooting was incredibly fun. JUMP was taken to a beach, where they were divided into two groups. Takaki, Daiki, Yabu and Hikaru were put in one group, while Inoo, Yuto, Yamada and Chinen in the other. Multiple games were prepared for them. Yabu’s team won the volleyball match, while Yuto’s team won the beach bowling.  
  
They also did surfing competition. Two representatives were chosen from each group and the one who give the best pose while surfing will become the winner. Takaki surprisingly lost to Chinen. Chinen did an impressive handstand pose on his surfing board, beating the cool ‘superman’ pose Takaki pulled. Yamada on the other hand could not stop complaining that his team lost the Tug of War game, saying the game is unfair as his group only has skinny members.  
  
The day passes very quickly as they were having fun. Immersed in joy and satisfaction, the eight of them sat side by side at the beach, enjoying the beautiful sunset together.  
  
JUMP is given 2 hours rest before their dinner recording, in which they use to shower and refresh themselves. Luckily this time they do not have to camp outside like they did 2 years ago. They are all gathered in a beach house rented by the program.  
  
“Is everyone here?” Yabu starts the headcount of the members, a habit he has since the group debuted 13years ago. “All right, let’s go.”  
  
“I bet they will do surprise birthday party for Yuto!” Inoo giggles.  
  
“Of course they will!” Hikaru adds. “Just be careful Yuto, Kekeke might burry your face in the cake!”  
  
Yuto laughs. “I think you guys are the one planning to do that to me!”  
  
“Then it should be Yabu or Takaki’s task, coz the _chibis_ can’t reach Yuto’s head!”  
  
“HEI!!!” Yamada, Chinen and Daiki retort at the same time. The other members burst into laughter. They continue teasing Yuto and the smaller members on their way to the dining place.  
  
As expected, _Itajan_ staff has prepared a barbeque dinner for them near the beach. Multiple choices of meat, vegetables and seafood are prepared, cooked and served to the boys. The members do not pay attention to the camera rolling anymore. Everyone is enjoying the feast prepared to them.  
  
Suddenly a loud thunder is heard, followed by complete darkness. Screams can be heard- the loudest belongs to Takaki as he holds Inoo’s right arm tightly. Chinen, Yabu, Hikaru and Yamada cramp together while Yuto somehow fall on the sandy ground during the chaos.  
  
“Happy Birthday Yuto,” a familiar voice is heard through the speaker.  
  
The noises that came from the members instantly disappear. Yuto get up on his feet. He recognizes the voice too well.  
  
_But… but … it can’t be…_  
  
Somebody is standing on the platform not far from they are. In front of him is a huge rectangular cake, lit by 27 small blue candles. By using the light coming from the candles, JUMP can partially see the face of the person.  
  
Yuto steps forward. Followed by the rest of JUMP. They make a line in front of the cake, still trying to comprehend what is going on. They are in the state of disbelief.  
  
The music starts. A very familiar melody composed by a very dear member is playing.

_Te o tori atte omoi o kasanete_  
_Shiawase ga tsudzuku youni  
H.our Time_

HOLDING HANDS, SHARING THE SAME FEELINGS,  
HOPING OUR HAPPINESS CONTINUES.  
OUR TIME

  
  
The lights are slowly turn on. JUMP could not control their emotion anymore. There, on the platform, Okamoto Keito is standing handsomely in front of them. Their eyes are drowning in tears.  
  
JUMP, ignoring the warning from the staff not to interrupt Keito’s singing, runs towards the platform and hugs Keito tightly. No words come from any of them, just tears and hugs accompanying the reunion along with H.Our time melody.  
  
Yabu and Hikaru hugs Keito the longest, cramping the boy in between them. They are so glad that Keito is safe and JUMP is now whole again.  
  
Takaki pats Keito’s head before pulling him close. “I’m so proud of you.”  
  
Inoo hugs Keito from behind, rubbing their head together. “I miss you!!!”  
  
Yamada give a soft punch on the boy’s chest followed by cute giggles from both of them. “Now turn on your GPS. I’m not letting you out of my sight ever!”  
  
“My 8th wallet is back!” Chinen yells as he squeezes himself in between Keito and Yamada, happy to be sandwiched by his two best friends.  
  
Daiki shakes Keito’s hand. The memories of sending the boy at the airport two years ago is flooding his mind. “You should at least tell me. I definitely will come to fetch you.”  
  
Keito smiles. “I know you would. You are my brother after all,” he hugs Daiki with all his might. “Thank you for always being there for me.”  
  
Yuto stands still at the corner of the platform, weeping like a child. Keito moves closer towards his bestfriend.  
  
“Why are you crying Yuti?”  
  
Yuto shakes his head.  
  
“I told you, I will be back.”  
  
“I’m sorry… I didn’t mean what I said…”  
  
“Happy birthday Yuto. _Gomen_ , I didn’t get the chance to buy your gift.”  
  
Yuto wipes his tears with his hands. “You being here with me today is the best gift I could ever asked for.”  
  
Keito pulls Yuto towards him. The two gentlemen embrace each other in tears. Neither one of them care if the camera is recording their crying face. Yuto is exceptionally happy and relieved to see Keito standing in front of him. The guilt that he felt for the past month slowly disappear.  
  
Keito returns to the middle of the platform. He is grateful to be surrounded by his beloved group members, managers and _Itajan_ staffs. Keito is happy to be back again. He will use his new knowledge for the betterment of the group. No more watching from the sidelines.  
  
“ _Tadaima!”_

  
  
  
  
  
~the end


End file.
